Rainy Day Surprise
by Sara Jaye
Summary: It was the worst storm Tokyo had ever seen, and Minako was about to go insane. [ReixMinako]


"Rainy Day Surprise"  
by Sara Jaye

My first romantic Sailormoon fic in God knows how long. I'd been wanting to write this pairing for ages now, and inspiration struck, so...here we are! I took some liberties with Minako's parents' names, since they were never given in the manga; if I'm wrong, let me know what their real names are.

* * *

Rain pounded on every surface of the house like miniature wrecking balls threatening to rip it down. This was the worst storm Tokyo had seen in years, and everyone was locked away in their houses fearing for their lives like the world was ending.

Minako sighed, lying back on her bed and kicking a leg into the air. She'd read all her manga, she'd wasted an hour trying to draw. She was so bored she'd even finished her homework and organized her closet for lack of anything better to do.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the storm was so bad her mother refused to let anyone leave the house; if they didn't drown or get blown away or electrocuted, they'd catch pneumonia. Minako had unsuccessfully tried to argue that a quick bike ride to a friend's house wouldn't kill her before throwing up her hands in defeat and going off to her room. Each member of the family had staked out their own little part of the house; normally the family would make shadow puppets or read stories when the power went out, but everyone seemed to be in a particularly foul mood today.

The solitude and overall gloomy feeling around the house were beginning to drive Minako crazy. She wouldn't have minded being stuck in the house if the phone was working, then at least she could call Rei. _It's not fair, the weekends are supposed to be our special time together. Sure, we see each other during the week, but those are Senshi meetings and study sessions, not exactly the best date spots._

She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was curled up on the couch with Rei in front of a roaring fire or a romantic movie. (Rei refused to admit it, but Minako knew her taste in movies was rubbing off on her) She pictured them huddled under a big, fluffy blanket, talking about anything, Minako idly braiding strands of their hair together. She could almost smell the faint aroma of woodsmoke and lilies that always seemed to surround Rei, feel the softness of her hair on her fingertips.

A crash of thunder shattered the illusion, and Minako growled.

"I'm going to lose it if I have to be stuck here any longer!" she said aloud. "That does it, I don't care what Mom says. I'm going to see her."

She was about to open the window to sneak out when there was a knock on the door.

"Now that's random. Who'd be crazy enough to be out in this?" she muttered. "Might as well see who it is." She padded downstairs, answered the door, and gasped. A soaking wet Rei stood on the front steps, shaking out her umbrella.

"Sorry to drop in on you like this, but you weren't answering the phone and I got worried."

Minako could have cried with relief.

"I was just on my way to see _you!_ Get in here before you drown!" she laughed, pulling Rei inside. "Does your grandfather know you left?"

"I left a note. He was sleeping when I left, and I didn't wake to wake him," Rei said. Minako's parents rushed into the foyer just then, having heard the commotion.

"Rei! Oh, I'll ask questions later, let me get you a towel before you catch cold! Kenichi, don't just stand there, go light a fire in the den!" Rumiko ordered, then glanced towards her daughter. "We'll let you have the den to yourselves while Rei's here, but don't make a mess," she warned.

"Don't worry, we won't," Minako sighed. Even her mother's usually irritating neat-freak nature couldn't ruin her good mood.

* * *

Minako sighed happily, snuggling closer to Rei and listening to the roar of the fire mingle with the sound of the rain. Her parents had agreed to let-actually, they'd _insisted_ that Rei stay the night; the storm wasn't about to let up anytime soon and Rei going out in it a second time wasn't an option.

"You don't know how glad I am you came," she said. "I was about to go crazy!"

"So was I. I heard the storm was especially bad in your part of town and I was so worried," Rei said. "At least now I know why you didn't answer the phone."

"That was what nearly drove me crazy. The power probably won't be back for another day," Minako said, sighing dramatically. "Would you believe I was so bored I did my homework?"

Rei laughed, pulling the blanket tighter around them.

"Looks like I came here just in time," she said, placing a chaste kiss on Minako's lips. Minako made a small, contented noise, braiding a few strands of their hair together.

"You sure did."


End file.
